


The Vaults

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Fondling, Blood, Erwin Tried, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Haunted Places, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Suspense, Vacation, but failed, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: It made no sense, veins pumping hard and head light, despair starting to creep in - Levi was lost, stuck, doomed to remain here forever alone. 
All because of Erwin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PapuruKakugan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/gifts).



> So here we have a halloween Eruri one shot. 
> 
> PapuruKakugan, you gave me food smut and mince meat, I give you public blow jobs and blood.

"Erwin, this is fucking stupid."

Despite complaining profusely, Levi nonetheless followed his partner into what would undoubtedly be a thoroughly boring and excruciating evening, the promise of free alcohol not even helping with his mood. Erwin practically skipped along the dark street, autumn evening fully upon the capital now and his sensible beige shoes beat a rapid path to their destination, tickets clutched in a large hand like a child holding their favourite toy. It was hard to deny the man his enthusiasm though and grey eyes watched kindly as a juvenile sense of excitement poured from the blonde's very soul, weeks of anticipation leading up to this night.

It was practically all Erwin had spoken of since booking their spaces online, almost feverish chatter filling their home daily - what will it be like, how scary, will they have fake blood, will the actors be good, will Levi scream like a little girl…?

Haunting music played from large speakers outside the main entrance, a place nestled beneath a dark stone arch in the middle of the city, an unassuming doorway which was passed constantly by buses, black cabs and the general flow of humanity. Many of the people walking by had no idea what lay under their feet, a whole other metropolis sprawling in every direction which had been left doomed long ago, countless souls trapped for eternity within their concrete casket...at least, that's what the website said. 

Erwin was reaching the point of hyperventilating, huge grin across his face and Levi swore he saw the glint of saliva at his lover's mouth, black hair swaying as he shook his head at the inexplicable enjoyment this was causing. 

"It's just the vaults, Erwin. They're not haunted, they're not full of the fucking plague."

"But what if?!" The sudden and burning cobalt stare made Levi flinch a little, not quite expecting such a rabid display as Erwin turned sharply to face his husband, the tickets held up under his chin as if letting go would mean certain death. "Think about how many people died down there, Levi!" Now a fist was grabbing at his black coat, pulling him closer so he had to tilt his head further back to keep the slightly freakish glee in view, a picture of bloodthirsty hunger etched across usually handsome and noble features. 

"Erwin…"

The taller male switched, brows raised in mild shock and partner's clothing released slowly with apology.

"Sorry Levi, I just…I've been looking forward to this maybe a bit too much."

"Yea, just a bit. Fuck me, where did that come from?"

"We don't get to do stuff like this together often. Thank you."

"Mmm. I regret agreeing to it now Erwin. Just keep your shit together, old man." 

Smiles were shared as they held hands, passing the paper slips over to the doorman and the pair entered the dark caverns, cool air hitting already chilled flesh and the scent of limestone and must filled their senses, damp bricks permeated by the ravages of time as echoes bounced through a warren of tunnels and antechambers. 

As promised, people were dressed in period costumes, ones tainted by red and ripped in places to speak of the apparent horrors witnessed in the underground city. Ghost stories had been shared often amongst those who paid any attention so the foundations had already been laid, nerves on edge before even paying for the damn tickets, an easy crowd to scare. Presumably cheap wine was handed to the newcomers, a small group milling about and waiting for their tour of what used to be a hovel that housed the dregs of a community - people were tossed down here to eradicate poverty, section off the ill and diseased from normal society, remove pain and degradation. All it achieved was a breeding ground of crime, illegal transactions and yet more problems, close quarters meaning the dreaded plague had swept through the poor like wildfire, picking them off quickly in such a depressingly avoidable manner. 

Eventually, those in power decided enough was enough and entombed the settlement, boxed them in and built on top of the old narrow streets to create a new facade, show the world that this city had no troubles and purely thrived day to day. That was if you believed the drivel spouted by their guide. 

Levi sighed and tutted, wholly unimpressed by what really just looked like some tunnels, expertly positioned candles doing nothing to pique his interest in the slightest and he let the voice of the employee blend into the background. Of course it wasn't all true, tales created to make more money no doubt - they even held weddings down here, for fuck sakes. Hardly prime haunting fare. 

"Erwin?"

"What?" The tense blonde man spun, eyes wide like saucers as he looked down into bored silver slits, noted the body language and crossed arms on his husband so they came to a halt, facing one another as the larger of the two sighed, softening slightly. Erwin lifted a palm to cup the pale and scowling face below, warm smile spreading on full lips. "I know this isn't your thing, Levi. It'll be over soon." 

"Not soon enough. You seriously believe all of this shit?"

"Some of it. But it's fun! Come on, we never celebrate Halloween. Live a little."

"In a dingy and dark vault? Tch." 

"Best place to be if you want to see a ghost."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, glared down at massive footwear and let out a slow, laboured breath. 

"Ghosts aren't real, Erwin." 

"Yes they are! Remember when I saw that one…"

"It was a cat."

"The ghost of a cat!"

The raven haired man gazed upwards, saw innocence on tanned features, a look he could never say no to; Erwin was often so serious, so busy with work that to witness such a child-like display was endearing and he relented.

"Ok, you win. Where did they go?" 

The pair turned, short conversation meaning that the rest of their group had moved on without them, hushed whispers suggesting the way to go and with hands held a little tighter than needed, they moved through the maze of bricks and mortar. Each corner opened up into an empty space, no sign of life so they continued onwards, the passing of time increasing adrenaline levels even within Levi's chest. He wasn't scared, nothing untoward lay down here, yet to become lost was not a desirable position to be in and he voiced his concerns. 

"How long do we carry on before yelling for help?"

"Don't worry, Levi. I'll protect you." A meaty arm was wrapped around small but powerful shoulders, body pulled in with a laugh as the bronzed male carried on. "I'll make sure you're safe."

"Stupid idiot, I know I'm safe." Regardless of the grumble, Levi slid a lithe hand down the waistband of his lover's pants, worming in to obtain the feel of soft flesh against his palm and he gave a squeeze, fingers digging into an ass cheek roughly. 

"Levi! What are you doing?" 

"Making the most of a shitty situation." The smirking pale man glanced up, caught a flash in adorable blue eyes and noticed a flicker of amusement on his partner's lips. "So, while we're alone…?"

"In here? You want to…do…stuff in here?!"

"What was it you said, Erwin? Live a little?"

The tiny room may have housed a family hundreds of years ago, could have witnessed death and despair but Levi doubted it, preferring to imagine the space as a storage cupboard of some kind as he pushed strongly at Erwin's chest, sending him against a wall in the secluded area. 

"I don't know about this Levi…" Even his own voice sounded unsure as his zipper was released, compact husband pressed into his body and he groaned quietly, taking a hold of Levi's clothed buttocks as a warm grip appeared around his already hardening shaft. "Levi…stop…"

"That's not what your cock is telling me. Might as well have some fun seeing as we paid already?"

"But…oh shit…"

"But what?"

The shorter man was enjoying the teasing control, leant in further and stared up as he liberated the now stiff erection from Erwin's trousers, twisting and thumbing over the wet slit as a deep and needy reply was given 

"Kiss me Levi…" 

Doing as commanded, Levi devoured his partner's lips, forced his tongue in to start a sloppy kiss and wet sounds joined the moans and huffs of enjoyment. Erwin hunched, curling his back to make sure he was at an appropriate height as his husband's free hand snaked round his neck, pulling down whilst the embrace increased in urgency. The blonde broke for air, panted breaths quiet as azure gazed from behind low lids, eyes flicking between Levi's smug yet lust-filled face and the swift action below. 

"What if…what if someone sees…ahhhh yea…"

"Don't worry, Erwin. That's half the turn on, right?"

"Oh god…Levi…do it…do it like you used to…" 

"With pleasure." 

This wasn't their first trip into questionable public acts, however it had been quite a while since they'd indulged in the favoured pastime and Levi dropped to his knees gladly, swallowing the twitching cock with gusto - judging by the speed of Erwin's breaths and the way he thrust into his waiting mouth, it wouldn't take much to have him exploding with ecstasy, the thrill of being caught serving as the strongest of aphrodisiacs for these two and a harsh tug in ebony locks signalled the intensity growing, the giver's own excitement tight between muscular legs as he expertly tightened his throat in time with the fast bobbing motions, wrenching low growls from above. 

Eyes were locked and Erwin stared in amazement, mind sent back to a time when the pair had indulged in such arrestable offences, incidents which filled him with a sexual gratification unknown in the bedroom. Their sex life wasn't dull, but this was the pinnacle of desire and the large man felt himself unravelling, grinding against Levi's face intently and ready to go.

"Levi...ah fuck…that's it...I'm going to show you how much I love you…ahhhh yea…faster…faster…hnngh…ahhhh Levi!"

Keeping back the yell he so wanted to emit, Erwin shook as he came, hot seed seemingly never ending as he filled his lover's mouth with a fervent orgasm, white liquid eaten up gracefully by the one on their knees without complaint, satisfied mewl meeting the moist gift. 

They knew it was cutting it fine but couldn't stop, tables turned as Erwin tucked his buzzing and wet member away, watching with starved blue discs at the swift unleashing of Levi's painful looking and red erection. 

"Your turn, Erwin. Hurry up."

"You know I can make you come in less than a minute, don't worry." 

Swapping positions, the taller male knelt and tugged Levi's jeans a little, getting access to allow him to perform his special little routine, one which guaranteed results. Levi let out a purr of enjoyment, a sound that turned to a squeaking guttural noise as a hot mouth engulfed his shaft, expansive hand cupping his balls and massaging carefully. This combination never failed to have him wailing like a banshee, yet he had to maintain composure to a degree, echoing halls not the place to start crying out expletives and the pale man opted instead for fast exhales of air, teeth grit as he snarled deeply, hips pounding into his lover. 

"Fuck…Erwin…yea…keep going…you know what I fucking want…"

Erwin knew all too well and prepared to ramp up the repertoire that sent his partner into heavenly pleasure, trailing further to press a thick digit at Levi's tight hole.

"Put it in…please, Erwin…" 

The tanned figure on the floor did just that, two fingers presented and pushed inwards, just how he knew Levi liked it - rough and without warning. The muffled cry he received was delightful and the pink cheeks above hidden badly behind a hand to stifle shouts…that almost got him hard again, the vision of pure filth mixed with embarrassment always arousing and Erwin moved with precision. 

Levi's legs threatened to give way, leaning his back against the cold nearby wall for support and he placed a loose hand on golden locks, other grasp in his own dark strands as he gaped downwards, lips parted and body writhing swiftly. On the edge of losing control, they heard footsteps, not too far away and steady, the catalyst which would push the smaller man to climax and every fall of a shoe brought him closer to his peak. Levi let go of his hair and placed an arm over his mouth, teeth biting into coat fabric to mute the debauched moans that sprung from his chest, a move which resulted in dampened calls.

"Mmm…hmmmmmm.…mfghhhhhh…mmmmm…mmmmmmahhhhhh!" 

The last fuzzy yell signalled release and he filled Erwin's throat, cum swallowed instantly as the one kneeling gratefully sucked his partner dry. Long, languid licks and kisses were applied and Levi shuffled, air dragged into needy lungs as he spoke softly.

"We don't have time for that, Erwin!"

"But I know you like me to clean you up."

Finishing off, the blonde smiled as he rose, watching the other struggle to sort himself out and tuck the goods away, both hearts pounding with the thrill and Levi paused. 

"They've stopped."

The steps had indeed vanished and they gave light laughs, arm in arm as the exit was sought out - no point trying to find the group now. 

"Happy Halloween, Levi."

"Yea, whatever. That counts as your fucking birthday blow job too."

"Shouldn't I get two seeing as you're horrendously late?"

"Fuck off." 

Levi smirked, fully intending on spreading his husband wide when they got back the hotel and showing his ass a good time, maybe make use of the balcony which had been such a bone of contention when booking their trip; who needs to pay more for a balcony, he'd complained. Such a silly gripe in hindsight, he thought. Now that their old habits had been reawakened, he'd be getting his money's worth for sure, let the whole city hear Erwin's pleasure. 

A larger chamber was reached, unfamiliar and lined with candles, not a sound to be heard and the pair circled independently, trying to gain a sense of direction and inspecting the alcoves that lay set into the walls. Each contained a flickering flame but some had more things inside and Levi peered closely, steely eyes narrowed as he bent into the shadows. 

Brown and weathered skulls were piled up on top of each other, many years old and of differing size, some clearly those of infants. 

"Erwin, we need to go." No response from across the room was forthcoming and the short man tutted, wondering what his over enthusiastic partner had gotten caught up in now. "I said we need to go, this place is fucking weirding me out." Still nothing and he turned, scouring the badly lit area and finding no sign of Erwin. "Fuck me, where did he go now?" 

The sensation of being watched prickled over Levi's skin, made his stomach clench and any afterglow from the recent oral activity left his body, heart turned to stone as his surroundings closed in on him, boundaries seeming to draw near and long forgotten claustrophobia manifested in a heightened speed of breathing, palms clammy and lungs like ice. Keeping from going into an all out panic, he paced swiftly and searched each tunnel, looking for clues as to where his husband had disappeared to this time and he froze, wet patches in one particular alleyway which he was sure weren't there before. 

"What the fuck…?"

Levi crouched, stretching a shaking hand out to touch the small droplets which were still warm, a sticky substance coating his finger tips and he brought them up, deep red liquid staining porcelain skin. It smelt of iron, a sickly scent that was recognisable as one thing alone - blood. 

"Erwin?" Shouting now, he gave no shits about how frantic he may sound, who might hear and Levi raced down the tight walkway, following the trail and wiping his hand on dark jeans, ridding himself of the macabre souvenir and praying to anything listening that it didn't belong to his lover. "Erwin? Where the fuck are you?" He was met by the reverberation of his own voice and nothing more, no noise or any other visitors, simply blank silence and a stale aroma which came with death and time. 

The winding pathways which used to be streets had no end, every one chosen leading right back to the large atrium and those blank skulls, hundreds of bony faces staring back at him in defiance…how could he keep ending up here again? It made no sense, veins pumping hard and head light, despair starting to creep in - he was lost, stuck, doomed to remain here forever alone. Perhaps he wouldn't be alone, kept company by spirits and ghouls, maybe one belonging to the love of his life, one man who could make him laugh and smile, cry and love, protected him and allowed real emotions to be shown. 

"ERWIN!" 

Levi wasn't prepared to accept his clouded fate and took another route, one he'd surely not travelled yet and wobbly legs pushed him onwards, finally finding a new scene and hope was regained. Staring wildly, he took in the smaller room, saw old decaying furniture and tools, items set out for people to view and get a feel for how life must have been for those trapped down here and a tiny bang to one side made him jump, hand clutched together at his chest as he made tiny steps to the source. Creeping slowly and on the back foot at all times, Levi tried not to allow his breathing to get out of control and fought to see in the dim light, strained to make out shapes and he came to a table, ancient knives and doctor's equipment laid rusting on the surface…no, that wasn't rust. It was blood. A lot of blood. 

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…" 

Chanting with futility, Levi backed away and stuck his hands behind him to avoid bashing into anything, mind whirring with possibilities and coming up with only the worst endings conceivable, a light breeze on the back of his neck making his balls crawl with morbid fear and skin crackle in nervous anticipation. Letting out a pained whimper, the dark haired man spun and grimaced, ready to face an apparition or crazed murderer but what he saw sent his entire core into turmoil, brain ceasing up and synapses refusing to fire correctly. 

It was hard to explain that immediate feeling of seeing one's own husband standing covered in wine coloured fluid, thick life essence splattered across the once well-pressed cornfield blue shirt, brown jacket marred by stains that all seemed to originate from the upper torso. Grey eyes stared in paralysed wonder, noted the wooden handle protruding from Erwin's chest and Levi couldn't fathom how his lover was standing before him, gorgeous face tainted by blood and drained of it's usual colour, gaze dead and lifeless yet here he was, on his feet. 

"Levi...help me…" 

A dripping hand was extended and Levi stepped back instinctively, unable to do anything more than retreat with a gaping jaw and choked squeals of horror. 

"Erw…Erwin…you…what…"

"Help…me…"

The horrific figure advanced, feet heavy and plodding like a zombie or mindless monster and Erwin's glassy stare pinned him down, cancelled out all else as Levi lost the ability to move, sure he'd vomit soon as the burning sensation of rising bile made itself known, invaded his throat and set him on fire, gags wet and pained, all the while being hunted by what appeared to be his dead spouse. Nothing could be done other than to stand rooted to the spot, accept the inevitable and a huge palm landed on his shoulder, a pleading whine coming in response and the threat of pissing himself became very real, looming partner soulless and without expression. 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, blocked out the inevitable and steadied his soul for the end, short and sharp breaths trembling from open lips as his heart raced to dangerous levels, last spasms of those muscles surely on the cards…and nothing happened. For a while. Quite a while, actually. Gaining bravery from somewhere, the frightened male chanced the lift of a lid and he was met by a confusing scene, one which he had trouble making into anything coherent. Erwin was gone. 

"Wha..?"

Spinning on the spot, Levi looked all around for clues or a suggestion of where the bleeding man may have gone and found no sign, heard no sound and he allowed a shaking exhale, small laugh accompanying it as he shook his head. 

"I fucking imagined it. Jesus fucking christ…"

"No you didn't." 

The awful figure was on one side, wide demonic grin promising pain and suffering as Levi felt his knees give way, on the ground and begging for mercy. 

"Please…please don't be real…I'm dreaming…we never left home…this isn't happening…" 

Sobs racked his body, tears falling freely and he hung his head, ready to give in and be savaged just like his husband before him…

"Levi? It's only a joke, don't cry."

The voice was steady and apologetic, squatting figure moving like a normal human being and mercury flecked orbs suddenly glared up, catching the smear of white make-up on Erwin's face which had been missed previously due to abject fear. But now it was obvious. 

"A joke?" Levi spat his words, rising defiantly in time with his stupid fucking partner and jabbing a finger into the 'bloody' chest wound. "A joke? I could have had a heart attack, you idiotic shit!"

"I wanted us to have some fun, Levi! Spice things up a bit."

"Did sucking you off not do that?!"

"Well yea, but I hadn't planned that."

Levi crossed his arms and tapped a foot on the dusty floor, furious with himself too for being so fucking weak - of course it had all been a prank, yet there was one word which pissed him off royally. 

"Planned? You planned all of this?"

"Yes…"

"When?"

"Does it matter, Levi?"

"When, Erwin?"

Awkward silence descended as the pair assessed the situation, decided revenge and sorrow in tandem and Erwin looked down, realising his error. 

"Last month…"

"Last fucking month?! You've been planning on scaring the crap out of me for four weeks?"

"Um…"

"And the people here are in on it? Hmm?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh brilliant. Just brilliant. How much of a fucking dick do I look now? Jesus…Erwin. We're leaving." 

Levi strode self-importantly towards an exit, meek voice alerting him to the error. 

"It's this way."

"I fucking knew that."

The main entrance was reached, their group and the employees all waiting and they erupted into a barrage of applause, smiles wide and eyes soft. The smallest of the duo stopped and grumbled up to his other half. 

"Why are they clapping, Erwin?"

"I…I…I was going to ask you if you wanted to renew our vows? Get married again?" Turning slowly, Levi looked up in disbelief and Erwin presented a box as if to prove his intentions - it was hard to stay mad at such a chaotic and clumsy individual, especially when he wore the most adorable pout and sombre look, stare trained on the floor in apology. The audience had ceased it's welcome when it became evident the proposal hadn't occurred and Levi held in a smirk, knowing how to pay his ridiculous husband back. Embarrass him. A lot. 

"So you were going to drop on one knee whilst covered in blood after making me nearly piss myself?"

"Err….yea…"

"Fucking idiot. Well Erwin," he began, raising his tone so everyone could hear. "I was going to give you the fuck of your life after dinner, make you scream my name and plead for more but now you can just jerk off instead."

"Levi…"

"Nope. No dick for you tonight. It's you and your left hand." 

His blush was visible even beneath the theatrical make up and Levi nodded once, loving the faint gasps and whispers behind from the gathered crowd and he held out a hand, taking Erwin's kindly as blue orbs wouldn't lift from staring at the ground, shamed and wishing he was anywhere but here. The shorter male dragged his inappropriate spouse away, griping loudly all the while.

"And I was looking forward to it, you know? Smashing you around the bedroom. I even brought the cuffs. I guess you'll have to wait for another day."

"But Levi…"

"No. You've been way too stupid to deserve anything like that from me."

They left the vaults, both now sporting smiles which couldn't be seen by the shocked group, final words from Erwin ringing in their ears.

"I'll be a good boy, Levi. Please? I'll let you use the beads?" 

Once a sufficient distance away, still gaining odd looks due to the blonde's bloody exterior, Levi thawed and cuddled into the larger body by his side, voice kind and warm.

"Of course I'll marry you again, Erwin. But next time we go on holiday, I'm fucking choosing."


End file.
